


Blameless

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During the start of FC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: She decided it was for the best to stay silent, allow Melia to speak and learn of where to go from here. How to get to Alcamoth and the reason for only the battle-ready being in the area…But then, a line was crossed.“Might you have forgotten? When the war broke out, it was the Machina’s treachery that lit the fuse.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Blameless

**Author's Note:**

> I just think FC didn't allow the Machina to react properly to the way they're treated for what Egil did (+the fact the High Entia get all shitty abt them telling them to stop trying for Alcamoth while forgetting THEY LOST THEIR ENTIRE FUCKING TITAN but let's not go into that rn)

Vanea had noticed the stares of the High Entia at the outpost. It was hard not to, when their eyes were filled with such anger and pain. Even harder to ignore when Maxis acted as if he heard not a word she said, as Gael’gar would not even pay her mind.

She decided it was for the best to stay silent, allow Melia to speak and learn of where to go from here. How to get to Alcamoth and the reason for only the battle-ready being in the area…

But then, a line was crossed.

“Might you have forgotten? When the war broke out, it was the Machina’s treachery that lit the fuse.”

Gael’gar’s words made something burn in Vanea’s chest, a pain and anger she had not truly felt since Egil had died. Egil, who had done so much wrong, but had given it all in the end to save the peoples of Bionis and the Machina. Egil, who acted only in reaction to Zanza…

And this man called it the treachery of her entire people? Even of those who plead with Egil, who asked for their very brethren to be killed for the sake of others? Words clawed at her throat, full of venom.

“You speak as if Egil acted for all of us, as if this ‘treachery’ you speak of was not in reaction to what Zanza did to the Machina.” Her voice was firm, and she barely registered as both Melia and Shulk took a step back in shock. “You all truly decide to think as if we did not try and stop him? That we did not lose our own people, our own sanity trying to reach him?”

Gael’gar finally looked at her, and the disgust on his face was not surprising in the least. “You speak as if you are all blameless! If you had kept a leash on him, this may never have happened.”

“My people wanted nothing but  _ peace _ ! If you must blame a living Machina, blame me, for assisting Egil as I tried to pull him from the darkness the soul of  _ your  _ titan put dragged him into.” She stepped towards him, the fiery anger burning bright. “Lady Meyneth made us in her image, peaceful, kind. Our only sin was trying to exist in a world Zanza wanted to himself!”

“Vanea…!” Shulk stepped forward, but she did not turn to see his expression. “Please calm down--”

“You say we are the fuse? You truly believe Zanza would do nothing if we just hid? You believe he would not find a way to start the cycle of destruction and rebirth? You put the blame on us, but the Telethia exist because of your own people’s ignorance, it is not the fault of our people.” She could feel tears welling in her eyes. “We wanted nothing more than peace, even Egil at the end wanted nothing more than to live in harmony. He gave his life to ensure the defeat of Zanza, what did you do, during the war? Cower away, I’m sure.”

“Vanea, that is enough.” Melia put her hand on Vanea’s arm and the Machina felt her anger simmering down, just a bit. “Sir Gael’gar spoke out of place, to say that about your people, but he doesn’t deserve a moment of your time. Those who matter know the truth of your people.”

“I suppose you are right.” Vanea sent Gael’gar one last glare before turning and walking towards the exit of Companion’s Cape. “I’ve a world to help rebuild, as Lady Meyneth and Egil would want. The opinions of those unwilling to truly know our people mean nothing… I will wait for you all, while you finish dealings here.”

The thought of staying near these people, who blamed innocent Machina for the actions spurred on by their own titan’s soul… She could not stand it. Pushing the blame onto anyone but themselves… Treating the Machina as scapegoats, in order to try and stay blameless in this all…

In her time here, she would simply carry on what it meant to be a Machina, and hopefully by the end prove them all wrong.


End file.
